Los temores del Padre y del Hijo
by wendy kou
Summary: Un pequeño resumen de lo que Goku y Gohan sentían cada vez que los separaban...


Hola, aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, soy del gran Akira Toriyama, que gracias a Dios nació en el tiempo que existía la tecnología y cosas así para darnos un poco de su mente en esto hermosos dibujos e historias.

Espero que les guste, no es algo del otro mundo, pero estaba en el trabajo y pensé sobre esto y me salió esto jajaja.

Mi título bien original.

**LOS TEMORES DEL PADRE Y EL HIJO**

Después de una gran batallas contra el despiadado come chocolate de Majin Boo y de la bienvenida de los que había perecidos, mas la alegría de todos por la vida que le había sido otorgada al protector de la tierra, las cosas volvían a la normalidad, una nueva esperanza.

Goku y su familia habían planificado ir de día de campo, en esos paisajes especiales de los culés solo ellos conocían, así le gustaba vivir a la familia Son y los que a esa familia se incorporaran también debía gustarles esa clase de vida, sencilla y amena.

A la llegada, Gohan y Goku descargaron las cosas del auto, hacía años que Goku había aprendido a manejara, aunque no había sido fácil, pero Milk siempre lograba que llevara a cabo las cosas humanas.

Como siempre Goku le regalo una sonrisa a su hijo, había crecido bastante, ya era de su altura, mientras caminaban adentrándose más en el hermoso pasaje, Goku recordaba la primera vez que había visto a su primogénito, le pareció demasiado pequeño, era la primera vez que veía a un bebe y le era casi complicado imaginar que era su hijo, en realidad jamás había pensado tener familia, sonrió, pues el pequeño lloraba mucho y su sonrisa se borro al recordar el miedo que sintió cuando Raditz lo alejo de él, no imaginaba cuanto lo amaba hasta que ese momento se dio, fue capaz de dar la vida por su hijo, sabía que aunque muriera, el mal morirá con él. Y se arrepentía de haber hecho que luchara con el monstro de Cell, Gohan era un niño aun y aunque guerrero, su pensamiento era más humano.

-¿aquí está bien, padre? –dijo el joven hombre, apuesto, con rasgos masculinos muy bien delineados y una voz fuerte, tan parecido a su padre. Pero Goku reacciono, pues aun recordaba, lo que sintió cuando vio que ese monstro de majin boo lo había incorporado a su cuerpo, eso había sido fatal, por eso lucho hasta recuperarlo, no volvería a sentir ese temor de perderlo, como el que había sentido cuando creyó que había muerto.

-ehh –dijo el hombre mayor, con los mismos rasgos masculinos.

-¡papito! –llego gritando el pequeño, con esos mismos rasgos de quien en un tiempo se convertiría en un hombre como su padre, pero por ahora era un pequeño con rasgos muy dulces.

Goku lo tomo entre sus brazos, el pequeño de tan solo 7 años se veía frágil entre los brazos de su padre, pues eran grandes y musculoso, Gohan lo observo, su padre ya no lo podía toma entre sus brazos, pero recordaba cuando lo hacía, los viajes que daban en la nube voladora, cuando su madre fabrico aquel gorrito y su padre le dio la esfera de cuatro estrellas. Luego de un momento, llego su madre, abrazo a su padre por detrás y luego camino hacia delante.

-colocare el mantel, mientras pueden ir a cazar el almuerzo –dijo esta, caminando hacia donde colocaría la hoguera, los tres hombres, gritaron de alegría.

-siiii, vamos a pescar –pero antes de que salieran disparados, Milk advierto.

-Gohan, tu ve por leña –y el padre y el menor de los son rieron, Gohan se fue volando a buscar la leña.

Después de un ratos, Goku y Goten pescaban en el lago, por el momento iba ganando Goku, corrían por todos lados y Goten hacia que Goku perdiera los pescados, era una forma de divertirse, Goku lo zambullía para que dejara el almuerzo en paz, pero el pequeño travieso, siempre lograba hacer que los peces lograran volver al agua, además así su padre no le ganaría y el podría buscar un pescado mas grande.

Su hijo Goten era totalmente diferente a Gohan, su primogénito siempre había sido un niño muy tranquilo, aunque en inocencia competían, pero en travesuras, el pequeño Goten terminaba ganando siempre, Gohan a sus siete años, ya estaba en busca de las esferas del dragón en Namekusei aunque no era tan seguro como Goten.

Gohan había terminado de recolectar leña y de encender el fuego, tal y como su madre lo había dicho, así que fue en busca de su padre y de su hermano, cuando llego ambos estaban solo en calzoneta, jugaban a ver quien pescaba el pez más grande y aunque Goten se esforzaba su padre le llevaba años de ventaja. Gohan se sentó a la orilla, su primera intención su entrar al agua, pero al ver a su padre y hermano jugar, quiso quedarse fuera para contemplarles.

Hacía años que no veía a su padre, es mas imagino que jamás lo vería de nuevo, esas despedida en su adolescencia lo había marcado, mas aun cuando se entero de que su hermanito crecería sin padre, y todo había sido por la culpa de su sangre saiyajin. Metido en esos pensamientos removió su cabeza, cuando la cacería se había convertido en una enseñanza.

Goku había sido para Gohan un buen padre, no un padre común, era un padre excepcional, le había enseñado que la amistad es para siempre, que la vida es necesario darla por los que amamos, que la familia no se puede sustituir. Gohan se recostó en el césped ara ver a Goku y a Goten salir y entrar del agua, a su mente llego el recuerdo del planeta supremo, después de haber sido llamado por el suprimo Kaiyosama, "cabeza hueca"

**FLASH BACK**

-lo siento mucho Gohan, pero yo pertenezco al otro mundo y aunque quisiera ir no puedo –Gohan recordaba como su padre diciendo esas palabras se acercaba de apoco, pero cuando su corazón se contrajo fue cuando escucho – cielos hijo como me hubiera gustado estar cuando te convertiste de niño a hombre –Gohan solo pudo susurrar "papá", ese hombre que tenia frente a él era su padre, el padre que hacía 7 años se había ido al otro mundo, y aunque ahora parecían de la misma edad, Gohan no podía dejar de sentirse un niño débil frente a él.

-creo que esta será la última vez que nos veamos –y de nuevo ese sentimiento dentro de Gohan despertó, aquello que lo incomodaba, su padre al quien admiraba, siempre había soñado ser como él, y ahora se tenían que volver a separar, pero con ese carisma que distinguía a su padre agrego –me alegra que no tuvieras que venir al otro mundo –y guiño el ojo, Gohan sintió ganas de llorar, como cuando supo que regresaría por un día al torneo de las artes marciales, aunque para disimular su alegría y su lagrima, se introdujo en el agua para que allí se volviera uno su llanto y el agua y como todo buen terrícola saco sus sentimientos relucir, se lanzo a los brazos de ese gran hombre al que admiraba, aunque sabía que como buen saiyajin su padre no comprendería ese abrazo.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Goku y Goten seguían luchando, en verdad había sido difícil separarse de su padre.

-oye Gohan, ven, no te quedes allí –grito Goku lanzándole un gigantesco pez, el cual esquivo con facilidad.

-ya voy papá –dijo Gohan zafándose la ropa para solo quedar en pantaloncillos.

Después de una larga pesca y de medir los peces, Goku había ganado, pero no por mucho.

-Gohan, papa volvió a ganar –dijo el pequeño Goten con ojos triste y Goku sonreía.

-¿tú eres el padre, verdad? –dijo Gohan y Goku asintió.

-si –agrego Goku esperando lo que su hijo diría.

-¿nosotros tus hijos? –Goku volvió a asentir.

-si –volvió a agregar.

-entonces, el pez tuyo es uno y eres solo un padre –Gohan estaba por terminar su gran discurso.

-si –dijo Goku y ahora parecía haber perdido el hilo de la conversación.

-entonces, el pez de Goten y el mío, suman unos, por lo tanto, es más grande y más gordo que el tuyo –dijo Gohan con sus manos posicionadas en su cintura, como quien había obtenido en triunfo.

-aja –dijo Goku, Gohan sudo, creyó que su padre comprendería lo que trataba de decir.

-¿cómo así Gohan? –dijo Goten, ni él ni su padre había entendido.

-¡que ganamos, Goten!, los hijos, ¡ganan! –grito con alegría.

Y entonces Goku y Goten entendieron el chiste, Goku pasó su mano sobre el hombro de Gohan y le sobo el cabello, aun reían.

Tomaron los peces y se fueron volando hacia donde se encontraba Milk, Goten iba adelante y Goku giro a ver a Gohan.

FIN

Espero les guste mi ONE, estaba rondando por mi cabeza, creo que habían temores dentro en cada batalla, pero había que fingir seguridad para que los demás no temieran o algo así, así que por esto me inspire de esta manera, espero que les guste!


End file.
